Sweet Afternoons
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: Happy Sugar Life AU where everything is good and okay (self-indulgent drabble, Satou/Shouko as well)


**So yeah um episode 9 doesn't exist. In fact, none of this show exists. Everything is happy and good okay thanks bye.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Happy Sugar Life.**

* * *

Sweet Afternoons

"Satou-chan, Satou-chan!"

"Hm? What is it, Shio-chan?"

Shio crawls into her babysitter's lap on the floor, curling up like a cat.

"Pet my head!"

Satou giggles.

"Geez, Shio-chan, what am I going to do with you?"

Naturally, she caves and starts petting through the little girl's hair, earning bubbly laughter. From the couch nearby, Asahi peeks up from the book he'd been reading.

"You know Matsuzaka, you should really stop spoiling her so much. Mom and I do that enough already."

"Never!" Satou declares. "I'll never stop spoiling this little cutie!" To prove her point she raises both hands and gets to tickling. Shio shrieks with giggles and kicks out her legs as she rolls onto the carpet.

"Satou-chan! No fair!"

"Take that! Aaand that!"

The sounds of the girls' high-pitched laughter fills the Koube household as it always does, especially when Satou comes over to babysit, or simply to play with her favorite charge. Today, being that Asahi and his mother are home, is a case of the latter. Satou had merely stopped by their house while on her way to meet someone.

She enjoys herself with tickling Shio, completely unaware of the fact that Asahi has put down his book and stealthily crawled off the couch to ambush her from behind.

"There!"

"Kyaaaa!"

He jumps her and she squeals, turning the tables in favor of the Koube siblings. Shio, still silly with laughter, pushes herself up and pounces.

"Got you!"

"Kyaaa! No! I'm slain!" Satou falls back dramatically in a flurry of soft pink hair as Shio tackles her, snuggling into her collar and wiggling with delight. Asahi chuckles at the sight of them and retreats back to the couch. From the kitchen, his mother is humming merrily to herself.

With Shio on top of her tickling without mercy, Satou is a breathless mess beneath her.

"Shio-chan! I give, I give!"

Luckily for her, a knock at the door distracts her proud little attacker. Shio perks up like a puppy.

"Satou-chan! She's here!" And without wasting a second she's on her feet, scampering across the living room to the foyer. Satou sits up as she catches her breath, looking to the door as Shio opens it. Standing on the other side is a face Satou knows better than her own.

"Good afternoon!" Shouko says pleasantly. Not a second later the breath is knocked from her gut as Shio hurls herself forward into a tight hug.

"Shouko-chaaaan~!"

"H-Hi, Shio-chan." Shouko pats her head, smiling, but it isn't long before her eyes are peering beyond into the house. Satou gets to her feet and makes her way over, beaming with delight.

"Shouko-chan, you're early!"

"Sorry. I just couldn't wait to see you."

Satou eases past Shio, who twirls away in a giddy whirl. Shouko reaches out, wrapping her arms around Satou's shoulders. Satou in turn hugs her girlfriend's waist as they come together for a soft, happy kiss. Next to them, Shio squeals again.

"Satou-chan! Shouko-chan! You're both so cute!"

"Oy," Asahi sighs. "You guys are in someone else's house, remember?"

As the two girls part, Satou pouts and rounds on him.

"Geez, you're no fun..."

"Sorry," Shouko says. "I'll be taking her now."

"Right~" Satou sticks her tongue out at Asahi before affectionately brushing her cheek against Shouko's. "Then we can go _anywhere_ else and do this all we want without getting scolded~"

Asahi rolls his eyes. "You two are so weird."

Satou drops the squabble with him in favor of kissing Shouko's cheek, then takes her hand.

"Come on, let's go! We have a date today~!" She turns back to Shio. "See you tomorrow, Shio-chan! I'll come by for babysitting around 5!"

"Satou-chan!" The girl scurries close again, reaching both arms up needfully. "Me too!"

Satou glances at her girlfriend. Shouko chuckles.

"Go ahead. I'll forgive you for cheating on me."

"That's a relief~ Thanks, Shouko-chan!"

With this, Satou crouches down on one knee to get on Shio's level. The little girl closes her eyes patiently. Satou reaches up to brush her bangs aside and plants a small kiss on her forehead. Shio squeaks.

"Yaaaay! Thank you, Satou-chan!"

"You're very welcome! Bye-bye!"

"Bye-bye! Have a fun date!"

After one more hug, Satou lets Shio dart off back into the living room to start asking Asahi a million and one questions about his book.

As Satou gets back to her feet, Shouko takes her hand and leads her out the door.

"So," Shouko wonders. "Where should we go for our date today? I was thinking a cafe. I'm craving something sweet."

"Oh?" Satou purrs. "Then what about this?" She pauses them, pulling Shouko in for another kiss, a little bigger and fuller than the last one. By the time they part, they're each a little breathless, cheeks pink. Shouko hums.

"That was nice. But I was thinking something more like chocolate."

"Geez, Shouko-chan! You're not cute at all!"

"Sorry, sorry! I'm kidding!"

Satou latches onto her girlfriend's arm as they head off down the sidewalk together, discussing what to do for today's date.

And they're both convinced they've been to every cafe and bakery in town, but they've yet to find anything sweeter than those kisses.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, wrote this in a fit of denial and sadness. So I'm drowning myself in daydreams of Happy Everyone Lives AU.**

 **Please review!**


End file.
